


The Blue Lions' Secret Weapon

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Swap, Bodyswap, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Professors Manuela and Hanneman have found a new spell that might just save Fódlan.That is, if it works... Only one way to find out!





	The Blue Lions' Secret Weapon

“Ingrid,” said Sylvain, knocking on her door. “Let me in, please.”

“Just one moment,” Ingrid said, undoing the latch. She opened the door just a crack to confirm it was Sylvain, then let him in.

“Ingrid,” said Sylvain, nodding. “How are things?”

Ingrid sighed lightly. “They might be well,” said Ingrid, “if you would stop hitting on Dorothea, Bernadetta, me, and pretty much every other girl at this monastery. These five years have barely changed you at all.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not my mother,” said Sylvain. “And besides, I don’t hit on Bernadetta. And you? I only do it to get a rise out of you.”

Ingrid’s cheeks flushed. “Y-yeah? Well, stop it. It’s been making me uncomfortable as of late.”

“Oh,” said Sylvain. “Well, I… Hm. Yeah, we can’t have that. I’ll stop flirting with you.”

“Thank you. But… why have you come here?”

“Well,” said Sylvain slowly, “Professor Manuela asked me to help her test out a new spell, and she said I needed a volunteer for it. Specifically, a female one.”

“And you didn’t ask the Professor?”

“She’s busy lecturing the students. And besides, I wanted it to be you. I don’t know what the spell does, so I’m a little scared.”

Ingrid raised her eyebrows. “Why so truthful?”

“Oh, Manuela gave me some very strong truth serum before this. She’s been testing a lot of things on me. I’m very easily manipulated by attractive women like her.” Sylvain paused. “See? At least we know it works.”

“Well, if Manuela is the one testing spells, she’s probably being responsible. Let us proceed.”

“Perfect!” Sylvain fist pumped, then frowned, looking his hands over. “I am very insecure of my hands.”

“Oh, brother,” Ingrid said, grabbing him and leading the intoxicated fool out of her room.

* * *

“Ingrid, you came!” said Manuela, clasping her hands together. “Oh, I was hoping for this. The spell specifically requires someone with a close bond to the target, so you and Sylvain would be perfect!”

“I am very confused and scared of what’s going to happen!” exclaimed Sylvain.

“Don’t be, don’t be!” she said, a smile on her face. “There’s nothing bad about to happen to you. Now, sit!” She pulled up two chairs and made them face each other.

“I don’t believe you,” said Sylvain. He frowned. “However, you are an attractive woman, so I’ll do as you say.”

“Wow,” said Ingrid. “Can I keep some of that stuff handy? It seems useful.”

“No. Sylvain gave the ‘OK’ to use it on him, and the potion gets dicey otherwise.”

“Damn,” said Ingrid. “So, what’s this spell in question that we’re going to be testing? I want to know what it is before I put my life on the line.”

“Oh, it’s nothing crazy,” said Manuela, waving her hand. “If I told you, it’d spoil the surprise! Ingrid, sit.”

“Okay,” said Ingrid. “I trust you.” She sat in the chair opposing Sylvain.

“Now,” said Manuela, “have you ever wondered what it would be like to see on the other side of the fence? To be the opposite gender?”

“All the time,” said Sylvain. “Then I could see why some of my flirting moves aren’t as effective as I’d hoped.”

“Never,” said Ingrid. “But I think Sylvain could benefit from the perspective.”

“Good enough!” said Manuela. “Are you ready to experience the spell?”

“Sure, but what does it-”

“Perfect, let’s do it!” Manuela snapped her fingers, and Ingrid and Sylvain instantly lost consciousness.

“Oh dear,” said Manuela. “I hope I didn’t kill them. Hanneman would never let me hear the end of it…”

* * *

Ingrid opened her eyes groggily. Her whole body felt… strange.

Wait. Where did her bra go?!

Had someone stolen her bra while she was asleep?

She looked around the room for Sylvain, but only found Professor Manuela and…

Herself?!

Ingrid saw a sleeping figure in front of her that looked _identical_ to herself.

“Where’s my bra?” asked Ingrid. Alarmingly, it came out in a familiar voice. Almost like… Sylvain’s…

In a moment, Ingrid pierced together what had happened and to confirm her horrid theories, she looked down. Indeed, she was wearing Sylvain’s outfit. Now that she was looking at her torso, she could notice one of the root causes of the strange sensations.

_She wasn’t wearing a bra because she didn’t have breasts anymore._

“I have a penis!” Ingrid blurted out.

She gasped. She didn’t mean to say it like _that,_ if at all!

“Interesting,” said Manuela, taking out a quill and some parchment. “The truth serum appears tied to one’s physical body. That makes sense.”

Ingrid stood slowly, ignoring the bizarre feeling in her genitals, and glared at Manuela. “I don’t like this,” she said plainly.

“We can reverse it in a matter of minutes,” said Manuela. “Please wake Sylvain. He’s still asleep.”

“Gladly,” said Ingrid. She gripped what-must-have-been-Sylvain’s shoulders; the feeling was strange with larger hands (especially knowing that those were _her_ shoulders). She shook him gently. “I wish you’d wake!” Ingrid said.

“Hm?” Sylvain smacked his lips. “Where am I…?”

His words died in his throat when he saw Ingrid – or rather, himself – in front of him.

* * *

Sylvain had been asleep one moment, and in the next, he saw his own face shaking himself awake. “What in Fódlan?!” he cried. “Sylvain? You’re Sylvain – me!”

“No,” said Ingrid, “I’m Ingrid! We’ve switched bodies!”

That would explain the strangely freeing feeling in his pants, and also the tightness and strange heaviness in his chest. He looked down at his torso.

Yep, those were breasts, all right.

Sylvain didn’t know how to process this.

“Sylvain,” said Ingrid. “Are you all right?”

“I’m… you,” he said quietly, and the sound came out in a distinctly feminine voice. “I’m you! I’m Ingrid!” He hugged himself. “I’m a beautiful woman!”

“Uh oh,” said Ingrid.

Manuela raised an eyebrow.

“I can hit on women, _as_ a woman! This is incredible!” Sylvain stood up from his chair, grinning when he felt the slight pull of his breasts on his chest as he stood. He ran out of Manuela’s room.

“Dammit!” said Ingrid, balling her hand into a fist. “Sylvain!”

“Yeah, I didn’t see this coming,” said Manuela. “We’ll have to catch him. We don’t want everyone knowing of this spell until I’ve confirmed some things.”

The door opened, and Sylvain poked his face in. “Did that work? I just wanted to give you a little bit of a scare, Ingrid.”

“Wait,” said Ingrid, holding up a hand. “You’re _not_ going to hit on other women as me?”

“Nah,” said Sylvain, putting a hand on his hip. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I know you’d be angry with me.” He looked his hands over. “Wow, your hands are so small, Ingrid. Is this really how you feel the world?”

“Oh, thank heavens,” Ingrid sighed. “I really thought you were going to hurt me like that.”

Sylvain laughed. “You know, it doesn’t suit my face well when you frown. You should smile!”

Ingrid was about to say something curt in response, but then realized it was_ his_ face, so he probably had a point. “How’s this?” she asked, curling the corners of her mouth.

“No, no,” said Sylvain. “Like this.” He smiled.

Disturbingly, Ingrid thought it was kind of cute. Goodness, Annette had had a point. Ingrid really was pretty…

“I’m… really pretty,” said Ingrid quietly.

“Finally, you say something sensical!” Sylvain laughed. His smile died. “Is this because of that truth-telling serum?” He looked to Manuela. “Hey, Professor Manuela. Will I be able to make her admit anything to me?”

Manuela shrugged. “You’re seeing the same thing I am. Try it.”

“No, no!” Ingrid said, raising her hands. “Let’s not.”

“Let’s try something easy,” said Sylvain. “What do you truly think of Professor Manuela?”

“I think she has a wonderful voice,” said Ingrid.

“Boo-ring,” said Sylvain.

“And that she has a mess of a life, and her dress is way too revealing. How does it even stay in place on her breasts? Magic?”

“Hmph,” murmured Manuela. “I would punish you for that, if this wasn’t my own doing…”

Sylvain, meanwhile, was clutching his stomach, laughing like a madwoman. “That was amazing…”

“I find your laughing rude and obnoxious,” mumbled Ingrid.

Sylvain raised an eyebrow. “You’ll pay for that. What are your true feelings on the professor?”

“I’m jealous of how the other students love her so much and wish I could be loved like that.”

Sylvain cackled. “Now, for the crème de la crème. What do you think of me?”

“I love you.”

“Hah!” Sylvain grinned. “Seriously, though. What do you think of me?”

Ingrid frowned. “I don’t think I _can_ lie. I love you, Sylvain, much as I loathe that this infernal body is making me confess that.”

Sylvain’s smile died on his lips. “Oh. You’re… serious.”

Ingrid nodded. A tear streamed down her cheek.

It was then that Sylvain realized he’d been making fun of her, when he should have been doing anything but. Likely, this was a traumatizing experience for her.

So, Sylvain did the manliest thing he could do while looking like a woman he was insanely attracted to – he found his feelings and verbalized them.

“Ingrid,” said Sylvain, putting a delicate finger on what _used_ to be his face. “I love you, too.”

“You’re not serious,” said Ingrid, sniffling. “You’d say that to any girl for the opportunity to sleep with her.”

“Okay, first of all – that’s offensive. And secondly, I am.” He paused. “Serious. I’m serious, not the other thing. Professor Manuela, can you switch us back?”

“Of course.” Manuela snapped her fingers, and both lost consciousness again.

* * *

When they awoke, it was in their own bodies. Sylvain smiled. “Now that the truth-telling serum is affecting me, ask me any question.”

“Sylvain,” Ingrid said quietly. “Do you love me?”

Sylvain nodded. “With all of my heart.”

Ingrid’s eyes watered, and soon her face was filled with tears. She leaned forward. Sylvain leaned forward as well, and they shared a chaste kiss.

Manuela smiled, but then realized she was in a room with two kissing youngsters and looked away quickly.

“Sylvain,” Ingrid said. “This means you can’t flirt with other girls. You know that, right?”

He grinned. “Baby, you’re the only girl for me.”

Ingrid rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter when he said that. “I’m serious.”

“And so am I. Oh, and...” He leaned into Ingrid’s ear and whispered, “I can’t _wait_ until I’m in your body again.”

“Sylvain,” Ingrid growled, but she was smiling. She kicked him.

Sylvain flashed his trademark smile.

“Oh, speaking of,” said Ingrid. “Why did you choose Sylvain and I for that spell experiment, Professor Manuela? What did you hope to accomplish?”

“The spell in question only works on those with a close bond,” said Manuela, “and I figured Sylvain would do whatever I asked him because of my _magic breasts_…”

Ingrid grimaced.

“…so I asked him to find someone he was close with to test it out.”

“But why make me choose a woman?” asked Sylvain. “I mean, I wasn’t opposed to it, but it felt weird.”

“Because Edelgard is going to switch bodies with Dimitri.”

“What?” Ingrid asked.

“But we’re _fighting_ Edelgard!” said Sylvain. “That’s insane!”

“Is it?” asked Manuela. “The spell’s range is far, and it only works on those who have a close bond – Edelgard and Dimitri’s, for instance. This means we could tie up and disarm Dimitri, then switch his and Edelgard’s souls. She would be disarmed and Dimitri could proceed to order the army down in her body.”

“That makes sense in theory,” said Ingrid. “But why has no one tried this yet? Surely, it would be a common tactic in war.”

“Hanneman found the spell in a dusty old spell book in the library. I think it’s the only remaining copy. That’s why no one has tried this until now.”

“Hm…”

Sylvain looked at Ingrid, grabbing her hand. “Let’s end this war. For us.”

Ingrid smiled and squeezed Sylvain’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, I started this because I was horny and wanted some body swap shenanigans, but then feelings happened.
> 
> So enjoy these feelings.


End file.
